Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division: The Next Generation
Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division is an upcoming spin off of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. It will not feature the original Elite ANT Force, Time ANTs: Elite World Force, or Suite Life Of Time Wizards And ANTs: Elite Force Meeting World main characters, as most original characters will be retired\dead, with very few exceptions. Premise With mysterious going-ons surrounding the destruction of the multiverse in 2027, a deadly future that may still come to pass, some heroes on a never-ending journey to prevent the crisis, a sudden flood of superhero time-travelers coming to warn everyone in 2090, and historical figures being unleashed, genderfluid body snatcher Zachary Ross assembles a team of their closest friends, but it soon becomes clear they are hiding something as well, and the world is now more dangerous than ever. Not knowing who to trust, the new BSSSD must become more powerful than the old one ever was, in order to prevent dire consequences and protect the fates of their otherworldy friends. Main Cast # Brandy Norwood as Zuri/Zachary Ross # Olivia Holt as Skylar Brewer # Jordan Fisher as Andrew Dippledorf # Cameron Boyce as Fred Dippledorf # Dove Cameron as Madeleine Rooney/Cynthia Smalls/Angela Smalls # Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg III, Adam Eisenberg, and Chase Eisenberg # Alyson Stoner as Bree Eisenberg # Jake Thomas as Darryl Figgenbottom # Rowan Blanchard as Patricia Friar # Logan Moreau as Matthew Johnson # Mia Talerico as Eleanor Johnson # Dylan Riley Snyder as Chester Krupnick # Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin IV/Todd Martin # Dylan Sprouse as Wallace Martin # Mateo Arias as Daniel Martinez # Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews # Sabrina Carpenter as Chasity Matthews # August Maturo as Brent Matthews # Teo Halm as Lionel Matthews # Gus Kamp as George Montoya # Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya III # Augie Isaac as Zekial Quimby # Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney III/Oscar Rooney # Skai Jackson as Zoe Rooney # Chloe East as Shannon Rooney # Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Peter Rooney/James Rooney # Ryan McCartan as Albert Rooney # David Henrie as Brent Russo # Bailee Madison as Nina Russo # Selena Gomez as Marcia Russo # Jake T. Austin as William Russo # Jake Short as Chris Tipton/Joshua Quimby # William Brent as Frederick Turvil/Louis Turvil/Berry Duncan/Berry Figgenbottom III/Oliver Matthews # Karan Brar as Ravi Ross III/Ravi Ross Jr. # Lincoln Melcher as Tim McCormick #Alex Capp as Kick Brewer #Kristen Chenoweth as Liz Dippledorf/Vicky Dippledorf #Alex Dippledorf #Benny Dippledorf #Cody Duncan #Alexander Duncan #Martin Duncan #Gabe Duncan III #Berry Duncan #Talia Duncan #Walter Duncan #Gabe Duncan Jr #John Duncan #Bertie Duncan #Patrick Duncan #Edward Duncan #Nathan Duncan #Troy Duncan #Natalie Duncan #Charles Duncan #Edna Duncan #Ursula Duncan #Ricardo Duncan #Seth Duncan #Joe Duncan #Fred Duncan #Nancy Duncan #Juliet Duncan #Ethan Duncan #Annie Duncan #Paul Duncan #Leana Duncan #Marie Duncan #Leo Duncan #Barry Eisenberg III #Shelly Eisenberg #Barry Eisenberg Jr. #Bree Eisenberg #Adam Eisenberg #Chase Eisenberg #Berry Figgenbottom #Berry Figgenbottom Jr #Berry Figgenbottom III #Darryl Figgenbottom #Patricia Friar #Ruby Friar #Ellen Greyback #Martin Greyback #Matthew Johnson #Eleanor Johnson #Percy Johnson #Drew Krupnick #Chester Krupnick #Cody Martin III #Sandra Martin #Oliver Martin #Cody Martin Jr #Ashley Martin #Max Martin #Todd Martin #Cody Martin IV #Wallace Martin #Aidan Martinez #Daniel Martinez #Joshua Matthews #Chasity Matthews #Oliver Matthews #Brent Matthews #Lionel Matthews #Jesse Miller #Ann Montoya #George Montoya #Naldo Montoya III #Zekial Quimby #Joshua Quimby #Autumn Quimby #Jordan Quimby #Jackson Quimby #Robbie Quimby #Winter Quimby #Joey Rooney Jr #Joey Rooney III #Madeleine Rooney #Oscar Rooney #Daphne Rooney #Michael Rooney #Seth Rooney #James Rooney #Zoe Rooney #Shannon Rooney #Kristen Rooney #Peter Rooney #Albert Rooney #Ralph Rooney #Brent Russo #Elaine Russo #Nina Russo #Marcia Russo #William Russo #Justin Tipton #Paris Tipton #Chris Tipton #Frederick Turvil #Louis Turvil #Scythian Turvil #Shirley Walsh #Stella Walsh #Ravi Ross III #Kaleb Davenport #Ravi Ross Jr #Lincoln Melcher as Benjamin McCormick #Peyton List as Evangeline Davenport #Kevin Quinn as Christopher Davenport, Cullen Miller, and Xander Miller #Zoey Deutsche as Ashley Martin Category:Spinoffs